Gatos de rua
by Escarlete Rosa
Summary: Você sabe o que acontece quando não há nenhuma pessoa nas ruas? Os gatos se reúnem. E você sabe o que eles fazem? Eles fazem o seu melhor.
1. Prólogo

**Gatos de rua**

_Uma história sobre crescer_

**Prólogo:**

Você sabe o que acontece quando não há ninguém na rua?

Os gatos se reúnem.

Quando não há pessoas, não há barulho, não há carros, antes de qualquer pessoa voltar os olhos para a rua que acabou de passar, os gatos se reúnem sem ser notados. Não há sons, não há olhares, comprovações e reprovações, são existem gatos.

Gatos se tratando como gatos.

Gatos que vivem. Gatos que dormem. Gatos que comem. Gatos que sonham. Gatos que miam. Gatos que andam. Gatos que odeiam. Gatos que amam. Gatos que querem ser gatos. Gatos que não querem.

E eles odeiam gatos.

Eles dizem que gatos são desajustados, preguiçosos, acomodados. Dizem que os gatos não lutam, que sujam a cidade e sempre fazem tudo errado. Dizem que os gatos deveriam deixar de ser gatos, que ser gatos é ruim.

Eles odeiam realmente os gatos.

Por isso que esses gatos de ruam andam sem ser vistos por ninguém. Porque achamos ser bons demais para o mundo e o mundo acha que somos bons de menos par ele. Gatos tem uma história de sorrisos, lagrimas, amores, odios e rejeição. E um grande motivo para ser um gato do bando.

Esses gatos não são gatos. São só humanos. Somos só humanos. Por algum motivo somos como gatos e sabemos que deveriamos ser humanos.

O que eles não sabem é como doi ser um gato. Nosso caminho é diferente, colocam pregos nos muros que andamos. Um dia seremos adultos, e isso dá medo. Preferia não ser.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

Um dia fui uma estrela.

Hoje sou uma morta.

* * *

_Olá! Essa é uma história nova aqui, um pouco baseada no mangá Cat Street, mas vai mudar o enrredo._

_Tomara que gostem!_


	2. A estrela e a queda

**Rua dos gatos**

_Uma história sobre crescer_

**A estrela e a queda**

Eu era uma estrela na época que era viva. Diziam que eu era a melhor atriz prodígio do país, todos sabiam o meu nome e muitos ainda o lembram. Isso aconteceu a sete anos, quando tinha nove anos. Dos cinco aos nove anos fui a criança mais adorável que apareceu na Tv, na minha ultima aparição fui a mais detestável. Depois disso, morri.

Não sabia ainda que era um gato, passei toda minha morte sem saber.

Só descobri isso quando resucitei e me juntei a um bando.

Só que antes de saber da vida, é preciso saber da morte.

Naquela época eu trabalhava em estúdios de filmagem, é claro. Minha mãe sempre me levava bonitinha, com os cabelos escovados, uma roupa limpa, mesmo que soubesse que lá iriam me trocar e produzir. Ela sempre se preocupava em me apresentar bem a todos. Nunca me atrasava para nada, e ela sempre me ensiou a comprimentar e responder a todos de maneira educada. Essa era uma forma de conseguir sobreviver até o "vamos ver o que ela sabe fazer".

Ah! E minha mãe gostava que eu fosse uma atriz. Ela sonhava em ser mãe de uma estrela e batalhava muito para isso. Sempre corria atráz das audições e dizia que eu seria uma ganhadora. Ela sempre me fez ensaiar muito e isso, somando com um talento que tinha, me fez ser a melhor.

Dizem que para reconhecer um ator tem de pedir para que ele sorria: se ele parecer sincero é um profissional. Só para reconhecer um grande ator deve pedir para ele chorar. Desde os seis anos consigo chorar quando me mandam, e aos oito minhas lágrimas minhas lágrimas pareciam tão verdadeiras que comoviam qualquer um. E era uma gracinha chorando!

Uma mãe disposta, talento e beleza. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu brilhasse. Não havia dia que não passasse um comenrial que eu estriasse. Uma vez fiz uma novela e um seriado ao mesmo tempo. A verdadeira menina prodígio.

Minha mãe e mão pai sempre falavam que era para eu dar o meu melhor.

Não tinha nenhum amigo. Ninguém queria brincar comigo, e não tinha tempo para brincar com ninguém.

As crianças da escola, meus colegas de classe ficaram muito animados em dividir a sala com alguém que fazia comenciais. Todo mundo queria falar comigo, ficar no mesmo time que eu na educação física, sentar comigo no recreio. Isso no começo. Quando comecei a sair mais cedo da aula, a não ter de arrumar a classe, a não ter de ajudar a regar as plantas, a não fazer nenhum dever de casa por não ter tempo, a ter sempre uma atenção especial as coisas mudaram. Sabem, todos desejam conhecer uma estrela, não viverem com ela.

Chata.

Convencida.

Metida.

Exibida.

Insuportável.

Era disso que as outras crianças começaram a me chamar. Ninguém queria brincar comigo. Quando tinha nove anos só sabia o nome dos meninos que se assentavam ao meu redor.

Eu tinha nove anos, menos. Eu queria brincar. Ninguém queria brincar comigo. Minha mãe dizia que eu era especial.

Foi na minha primeira peça que fiz minha primeira amiga. Fui escalada para fazer o papel principal na peça Sunny Days. Chegando lá descobri que seria m pepel duplo: iria dividir a personagem com uma outra menina. Ela era una novata escalada na ultima hora. Seu nome era Yamanaka Ino. Ela estava sentada ao melado e estava com o rosto rosado.

- Sakura eu estou tão feliz!- disse ela, tímida. - Eu sou sua fã e decidi ser atriz por sua causa, eu sempre quis ser igual a você! Eu nem acredito que vamos trabalhar juntas!

- Então vamos dar o nosso melhor!

Eu estava feliz, eu estava realmente feliz. A muito tempo uma menina da minha idade sorria para mim sem que depois pedisse o meu autógrafo. E eu iria ficar perto dela por muito tempo. Tinha conseguido uma amiga. Iriamos brincar de boneca! Repassamos o script juntas naquele dia, e rimos.

Minha mãe não estava satisfeita. Ela queria que eu fizesse o papel principal sozinhia e achava um absurdo colocar uma novata para um mesmo papel que eu.

- Você não pode perder para essa menina!

Sempre brincavamos durante os ensaios eu ensinei para ela como chorar. Poxa, eu finalmente tinha uma amiga, mesmo com meus colegas de aula me maltratarem, dizendo que eu me exibia porque estou fazendo um musical, não importava mais. Eu tinha uma amiga. Talvez isso teria durado mais se não tivessemos ouvido uma conversa dos produtores atráz da porta:

- Sakura tem experiência, por isso é boa. Sempre acerta.

- Ino tem progredido bastente desde que chegou, não acha?

- Não, ela aidna tem muito o que aprender. É uma questão de dias que vejam que ela não é boa.

- Então talvez seja melhor tentar somente com uma atriz.

- É, a Sakura tem talento o suficiente.

Claro que a Ino saiu correndo e chorando, e claro que fiz o que qualquer amiga faria. Corri atráz dela e disse:

- Ino! Eles só falaram isso de mim porque já sou atriz a muito tempo. Eles já falaram a mesma coisa de mim.

- Sakura, o que eu fou vazer? Não acho que vou conseguir mais...

Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo para concertar uma coisa, de fato seria não dizer aquilo que estive prestes a dizer. Naquela época eu não fazia idéia do quanto esse mundo era cruel, e de que tipos de truques iriam usar contra mim. Neste caso foi a amizade e olhar para baixo e apertar os lábios, que era o meu truque para chorar.

- Eu te ensino! Eu já sei atuar e dançar e cantar, então eu te ensino. Vou dar o melhor melhor de mim para isso!

Assim fiz. Eu a ensinei a dançar, a ter paços bonitos, a falar mais alto no palco, a não esquecr o texto, eu a ensinei todos meus truques de como ser uma boa atriz, assim como eu era. Depois que colocavas a peruca, o figurino e a maquiagem, de longe não era possível mais distinguir quem era quem. Assim Ino começou a receber elogios dos diretores...

...e a não falar mais comigo.

Naquela época não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha uma amiga, uma única amiga. Ela parou de falar comigo. Que pessoa odiosa que sou! Consegui espantar minha única amiga! Minha mãe ficava falando que não estava dando o melhor de mim na peça, que não progredia nada. Eu queria a Ino.

Foi então que o dia da peça chegou... e a a minha vida acabou.

Eram 8 cenas, a primeira era da Ino, a segunda era minha. A terceira não importa. Ino brilhou naquele dia, na sua cena, mas antes da peça começar todos gritavam pelo meu nome. Todos aplaudiram ela. Eu estava feliz, estava assitindo ela por entre as cortinas. Quando ela foi sair do palco fui falar com ela, dizer que ela deu o melhor que podia!

- Você não tem nenhum amigo. Que pessoa nogenta você é!

E então saiu.

Foram 15 minutos o tempo que os adultos tiveram a decência de fechar a cortina.

Foram 15 minutos o tempo que fiquei no palco, calada, chorando.

Foi nesse dia quemorri.


End file.
